Summer Days
by Lipton Lee
Summary: A Change in Plans for Harry's summer after fifth year
1. A Change Of Plans

Rating: Pg-13 to be fairly safe.  
  
Timeline: The Summer after Book 5.   
  
Spoilers: HUGE Order of the Phoenix spoilers. If you haven't read the book, you may want to wait on this.  
  
Summary: Just as Harry gets to the Dursley's, there's a slight change in plans.  
  
Distribution: I'd be flattered if you'd take my ickle story. Ask first, please.   
  
Summer Days   
  
Chapter 1: A Change of Plans   
  
He'd been away from Hogwarts for less than a day, and already, Allistor Moody was standing on the front stoop.   
  
"Change in plans?" Harry asked, stepping out of the doorway.   
  
The grizzly old man nodded. "Get your things together, Potter. We're leavin."   
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked crossing him arms.   
  
"Away. Now get your things."   
  
"Are we going to the Burrow?" the bespectacled boy asked, feeling excited to see his friends again.   
  
"Get… your… things."   
  
Harry sighed in defeat and walked back into the house. He climbed the stairs to his room and began to gather his belongings and shove them all into his trunk.   
  
"Wotcher, Harry."   
  
He whirled around to find Tonks sitting on his bed, her spiky hair a crazy shade of electric blue. She smiled at him cheerfully.   
  
"Like the hair," he told her, dropping some books into his trunk.   
  
She smiled at him and pulled at her spikes a little. "Thank you! I've never tried this particular shade of blue before."   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Came to help Mad-Eye collect you," she replied.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked her, still packing his things.   
  
"I'd tell ya, Harry, I really would, but Mad-Eye made me promise not to let slip till it was time. It's nothing bad. An' we're not going back to headquarters, that's for sure."  
  
He felt the color drain from his face and he nodded, turning away to gather a few pairs of socks and drop them into his trunk.   
  
"Here, let me help," she said in a gentle voice. She pulled out her wand and uttered a spell, making the rest of his belongings fly into the trunk. "There," she smiled.   
  
"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked.   
  
"We're meeting up with him," Tonks replied. "Locomortis trunk!" she cried. The trunk lifted into the air and she conducted it out of the room and down the stairs, she tripped along the way as she carried Hedwig's cage in her free hand but quickly regained her balance.  
  
"What about my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked. He felt the color rise to his face again. "I'm not supposed to leave here, you know. This is the only place I'm safe."   
  
Tonks shook her head. "Not the only place… listen, don't worry about that. This is completely legit… Dumbledore's orders."   
  
He sighed and nodded as they walked out the front door.   
  
Moody glared at them with his good eye. "Took you two long enough," he snapped. "Come on. Let's go."   
  
"How?" Harry asked.   
  
A car horn sounded from the street and Harry looked over to see a blue Ford Anglia sitting there. "Hi, Harry! Good to see you, again!"   
  
Harry blinked at the pony-tailed redhead in the driver's seat. "Bill?"   
  
The eldest Weasley smiled and nodded. "Hop in. We've got a long drive ahead of us."   
  
Harry nodded slowly and tried to take the passenger's seat, but was given a menacing glare by Moody, and decided to sit next to Tonks in the back.   
  
"Where did you get this car?" Harry asked Bill.   
  
"Dumbledore recovered it from the Dark Forrest," Bill explained with a smile. "Said you could appreciate this old hunk of metal."   
  
Harry smiled. He certainly could. This was the same car he and his best friend had flown to school in their second year.   
  
He asked several more times where they were going, but it was no use. The trio of Order members just stuck to safe topics, such as Quidditch and the weather. Harry just stared out the window, watching as Little Winging passed him by.   
  
"Why are we doing this the Muggle way?" Harry asked finally.   
  
"It's safer," Bill replied. "It's slower, but there's less chance of being suspected."   
  
In an hour's time, they'd pulled into a small, quaint village bustling with people walking in and out of small shops, including a large store with a thick sign that read Heming's Grocery; next to it was a drug store, along with a book shop and a toy store on the same strip. They passed a few more strips like this, all quite busy.   
  
Harry stared out his window, his brow furrowing. "Where are we?"   
  
Moody grimaced. "Godric's Hollow."   
  
He felt sick. He was born here. His parents had lived here. They'd died here. He stared from Bill to Tonks to Moody. "Why-"  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. You'll know soon enough," Tonks said, patting him on the shoulder.   
  
Bill stopped the car outside of a modest home on the edge of the town. The yard was littered with various plants and trees. In the front of the house was a large, nice-looking garden, where a woman with her back turned to the street was digging up the earth in front of her and planting more flowers. Sitting on the front steps was a man with shaggy gray and brown hair, wearing a very warn out pair of slacks and a long-sleeved shirt with a patch on it arm. A chunky book sat on his thin legs and he read it with a contented expression on his face.   
  
Moody got out of the car first, struggling to make himself look dignified as the woman turned around and lifted the sunglasses from their perch on her nose to sit atop her blond head. She smiled and got to her feet.   
  
Harry blinked. He recognized Remus Lupin instantly. But the woman was quite unfamiliar. She looked to be around Remus' age, and had the aforementioned blond hair, which was loose and straight, hanging past her shoulders. She was only a little taller than Harry and was very delicately built. Her blue eyes shimmered out at the world and she smiled at Harry and his party fondly.   
  
Remus, however, had yet to look up from his book.   
  
"Remus?" The woman said.   
  
"Hrm?"  
  
"We have visitors."   
  
He remained indifferent. "That's nice."  
  
She gave him a reproachful stare. "Remus…"   
  
He smiled widely and looked up from his book.   
  
Harry had honestly never seen his former professor look so relaxed. Sitting in the sun with his book on his lap as he was, who could guess the horrors he'd seen?  
  
"Harry Potter," Tonks introduced. "Arabella Figg."  
  
Harry blinked and stared at the thirty-odd-year-old woman. "No she's not," He said, obviously confused. "I've met Arabella Figg."   
  
The blond woman smiled at him. "You met my grandmother," she told him. "I'm Arabella, as well."   
  
Harry blinked, feeling slightly embarrassed at his slight outburst. "Sorry… it's… it's nice to meet you, Ms. Figg."   
  
She snickered and took his hand to shake it. "Please, Bella will do… And we've met before, though I don't expect you to remember."   
  
Harry was more confused than ever.   
  
"Harry, Bella is your godmother," Remus informed him, getting to his feet. "She was your mother's best friend."   
  
Harry stared at the smiling blond. He'd only really known about his father's friends. Never before had anyone mentioned his mother's. Did this mean that Bella had been involved with Sirius somewhere along the line? Why had no one ever mentioned her before?  
  
"Are you in the Order, too?" Harry asked her quietly, despite the other, more personal questions that plagued his thoughts.   
  
She nodded. "That, I am… I've been away for awhile… in Japan, actually. Doing some work for Dumbledore. But when-"   
  
She didn't finish her sentence. Her expression became suddenly very sad, and Harry only needed one guess why.   
  
"I was called back here to help look after you," she told him gently.  
  
"We should move this inside, Bella," Moody growled lowly. "Don't want no pryin' ears."   
  
She sighed and nodded. "As paranoid as that is, Mad-Eye, you're right."   
  
Remus led them into the smallish house. The floors were a heavy wood that echoed under their feet as they walked; the paneling on the wall was the same kind of wood. The occasional portrait stared out at them as they passed.   
  
They walked through the kitchen, with its Muggle appliances and open window that shed a warm light into the room, and into a dining room. They sat around a table that was covered with a nice, pale blue tablecloth in wooden chairs whose seats were covered in nice cushions which matched the tablecloth.   
  
"Is this your house?" Harry asked Arabella, looking around.  
  
She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "No, Harry. It's yours." 


	2. Safe As Houses

Chapter 2: Safe as Houses   
  
His house.   
  
  
  
"This was your parents' house," Remus had explained to him. "They left it to you when they died. It's yours now."   
  
He sat on the roof of the house, now, looking out at the setting sun. He'd thought this place had been destroyed, thought that there was nothing left.   
  
"There's a protection charm on it," Bill had explained. "I've examined it, myself, incredibly powerful… the house was destroyed, but it was able to rebuild itself."  
  
Arabella had smiled. "Our Lily always was a charms whiz."   
  
Harry had decided upon learning about his new home, that'd, oddly enough, he would rather be back in Little Winging with his horrible relatives.  
  
Anything was better than turning a corner and realizing his parents had stood there, nearly sixteen years prior, alive and well, and that, had he never been born, they would still be living here. Sirius, too. Had it not been for Harry, Sirius Black would still be alive.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Tonks edge up and sit next to him. He shrugged. "It's a free roof."   
  
"We'll be leaving soon," she told him. "Mad-Eye, Bill and I."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright." He sighed, not bothering to look at her. "Do I really have to stay here?"   
  
Tonks looked a little shocked. "I thought you'd want to stay here… it's better than staying with those awful Muggle relations of yours."   
  
"Says you," Harry muttered bitterly.   
  
Tonks sighed and scratched her spiky hair, which was now neon yellow. "Listen, if you need me, I'll be in touch… maybe I can take you out sometime… this town isn't exactly exciting…"   
  
"Whatever."   
  
She sighed and got up again. "Alright, Harry. Owl me, alright?"   
  
He nodded in a vague manor and didn't look back.   
  
She apparated onto the ground, where Moody and Bill were waiting.   
  
"Take care, Potter!" Moody called up to him in his gravely voice. "Stay outta trouble!"   
  
"Tell trouble to stay out of me!" he called down with no humor in his voice.   
  
Bill smirked at this. "See you, Harry! I'll try and convince Mum to let Ron visit you, sometime!"   
  
Harry nodded and waved. It was more of a "leave me alone" type of wave than anything, but Bill waved back, and the trio turned and climbed into the car. He watched them drive away into the evening without a clue where they were heading.  
  
He became lost in his own thoughts again. Why had he been moved? Dumbledore had told him the only safe place for him was on Privet Drive, with his aunt.   
  
"A wonderful view, isn't it?"   
  
He recognized the voice instantly and looked up into the squinting blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Harry nodded and sighed, looking back out at the sky.   
  
"You're probably wondering why you've been brought here."   
  
Harry looked back up at him. "I am."   
  
Dumbledore sighed and gazed out into the distance. "This house is lined with your parents' presences… it's nearly as safe as your Aunt and Uncle's house."   
  
"Nearly?"   
  
"Well, the presence of Arabella makes it just as safe," Dumbledore explained. "She was, after all, your mother's closest friend."  
  
"But they're not family," Harry said. "Not blood."   
  
"Not true," the old man told him. "Lily and Arabella became blood sisters at the age of twelve."   
  
Harry blinked, trying to comprehend this. "They… they…"   
  
"Mixed their blood," Dumbledore nodded. "This makes your godmother just as capable of protecting you as your Aunt Petunia."   
  
Harry didn't answer him. "I didn't even know I had a godmother…"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes… she has been away for a long while… she came back immediately when I informed her of our new situation."   
  
"You mean Sirius' death," Harry said in a dark, quiet tone. "Were they…?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You will have to ask her about that. I did my best to stay away from those sorts of rumors."   
  
Harry sighed. "I don't want to be here."   
  
"You will, in time," Dumbledore told him. "And Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg are much more capable of protecting you than Vernon and Petunia Dursley."   
  
Harry nodded slowly. It didn't lessen his desire to leave.   
  
---  
  
Dumbledore kindly declined Arabella's offer to stay for dinner that evening, and so the three new inhabitants of the house were left to their own devices.   
  
"So…" Arabella started in a nervous tone as she played with the meat in front of her. "Harry… how has your summer been?"   
  
  
  
Remus gave her a smirk as he ate. "Bella, he's only been out of school a day."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking embarrassed. "Then… how was the train ride?"   
  
Harry nodded as he poked at his food. "Fine."   
  
"You know, it's already dead," Arabella smiled, nodding to his meat. "It doesn't need to be stabbed anymore."   
  
Harry sighed, not finding any humor in her statement. "I'm not hungry. May I be excused?"   
  
Remus gave him a worried look and nodded. "Alright… why don't you wait out in the den and when Bella and I finish eating we'll show you to your room?"   
  
Harry nodded as he got to his feet. He sauntered out to the den and sitting on the soft, blue couch. He looked around and sighed. He could hear some of what the two adults in the kitchen were saying, though they spoke in low tones.  
  
"He'll come around, Bella," he heard Remus say. "He just needs time."   
  
He heard her sigh, but couldn't make out her reply. She was whispering.   
  
"No… No, Bella, of course he doesn't hate you," Remus replied to her in a gentle voice. "He just doesn't know you… you've been away."   
  
A few moments later, they joined him in the den and Bella smiled at him. "Ready?"   
  
Harry nodded glumly and got up and followed them up the stairs. "Which one is mine?"   
  
Remus reached up and pulled open what looked to be a trapped door. He pulled harder and a ladder slid down. "Your trunk is already up there."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't too keen at being left alone in a dank, dusty attic for the entire summer. He sighed and climbed the ladder anyway, and was given quite a shock when he reached the top.   
  
The room was painted off-white, and was completely empty, sans a nicely-made bed with red sheets, a wooden desk, dresser and rocking chair. There was a large window with a seat under it and red curtains that matched the bed sheets.   
  
Harry stared in awe as Remus and Bella joined him. "Oh…"   
  
"Do you like it?" Bella asked. "I hope you like it. It was empty when we got here, and we tried to fix it nicely, but we don't know what you like and-"   
  
  
  
"I'm sure Harry will decorate as he sees fit," Remus told her, ending her tangent.   
  
All Harry could do was look around the spacious room and nod numbly. 


	3. Our Town

Chapter 3: Our Town   
  
Ron,   
  
I've been moved. Your parents can probably tell you more. Hope to hear from you soon.   
  
Harry  
  
It was late, and the sun had set completely. Harry finished up his note to Ron, and, as if on cue, Hedwig came flying through the window. She landed on top of her cage and hooted softly at Harry who smiled slightly.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
Hedwig flapped her wings as if to give him a positive response, and Harry set to work at attaching the small piece of parchment to her talon. "Take this to Ron," he told her, and sent her flying out the window.   
  
He looked around the bare room and realized that, for the first time, he had his own room that he could do whatever he wanted with.   
  
He blinked.   
  
He hadn't a clue what to do.   
  
'Unpack your trunk, you git,' a voice in the back of his head told him. He sighed and knelt down to open up the heavy trunk.   
  
Sitting on the top of the pile of clothes and books was a melted knife.   
  
Sirius' knife.   
  
For a few moments all he could do was stare at it coldly. After a few moments, He picked it up and threw it at the closed door.   
  
Which was no longer closed.   
  
The melted knife flew through the doorway, missing Remus Lupin's left ear by an inch.   
  
Harry's eyes widened. "I-"  
  
  
  
"Bad time, then?" Remus asked, seemingly unphased.   
  
"No," Harry replied. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"It's quite alright," Remus replied, a smile playing on his lips. "I've had worse things hurled at my head, ask Bella sometime." He turned around and picked up the knife, and looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He could only sigh and hand it back to Harry.   
  
Harry sighed as he watched the older man turn and walk from the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
-----  
  
"Harry…"  
  
It wasn't that he was still asleep. He just didn't to open his eyes.   
  
"Harry," the singsong voice said again. "It's time to wake up."   
  
He grumbled incoherently and turned over, eyes still closed. He was determined to stay hidden under the warm covers for the remainder of his life… which probably wouldn't be very long, anyway.   
  
  
  
And then something shifted.   
  
He opened his eyes just as he slid off his mattress and onto the wooden floor. He looked up to Arabella as she set the mattress back down.   
  
She smiled. "Good morning."   
  
He gave her his best glare, and her smile grew wider. "I thought you could help me with the grocery shopping."   
  
"No," he told her.  
  
  
  
"So you're planning to hide in the room all summer."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
She smiled still. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. If you're not ready in fifteen minutes, I'm coming up here, and transfiguring you into a fish."   
  
He glared at her back as she left, and proceeded to get dressed.   
  
-----  
  
Godric's Hollow was a very small town. Everyone they passed on the street seemed to know Arabella like an old friend.  
  
They entered the grocery store and Harry looked around, nonplussed. Everything on the shelves seemed to be Muggle.   
  
Arabella sighed. "Well, come on, then."   
  
She walked to the very back of the store to a very large door.   
  
"What's this?" Harry asked.   
  
"The grocery store," Arabella replied, giving him a look that said 'obviously!' She sighed and stepped through the door.   
  
  
  
He followed her, and was quite shocked to see a very different version of the grocery store on the other side of the door. The shelves were lined with Wizarding products. There was even an isle stocked full with Honeydukes products.   
  
They passed a good number of Wizards who smiled at Arabella. When they glanced at Harry, they looked quite shocked at first, but their looks quickly turned to polite smiles. He stared back, a little confused.  
  
"Do you want anything, Harry?" Arabella asked him as she snagged a shopping cart.   
  
"Huh?" he asked distractedly as the stares kept coming him way.   
  
"I asked you if you wanted anything," she replied. "Do you?"   
  
"Oh, no thank you," Harry replied. All the staring was starting to unnerve him. Why had she made him come? He didn't want to see people.   
  
Arabella sighed and took him gently by the shoulder. "Why don't you go and look at some magazines, and I'll come and get you when it's time to go?"   
  
He nodded numbly and wandered off to the isle that read "Periodicals." Standing around, glancing at the magazines in front of him was a very tall young man, a little older than Harry. He had orange hair, styled in a Mohawk, and was wearing green pants ripped beyond belief and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. He looked as if he were playing air drums.   
  
Harry walked over and stood next to the taller boy and sighed.   
  
The boy turned to him, and blinked. "Merlin's left buttock. You're Harry fucking Potter!" 


	4. Just a little Bitter

Chapter 4: Just a Little Bitter  
  
Harry had no idea how to reply to the strangely dressed young man. "Uh…"   
  
"Wow," he said. "You really are, aren't you? You've got the scar and everything!"   
  
"Uh…"  
  
  
  
"I'm Jonas!" the boy said, sticking out a hand in greeting.   
  
Harry took it, and noticed his finger nails were painted electric blue. "Hi… I'm Harry… but you knew that."   
  
Jonas smiled. "So what the hell are you doing in a dump like the Hollow?"   
  
"Living," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "…Sort of…"   
  
"Yeah, I know what y'mean," the other boy nodded grimly. "The Hollow sucks. A lot." He blinked. "Oi! Didn't yer parents live in these parts?"   
  
Harry paled and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Right," Jonas said, quite embarrassed. "Sorry bout that."   
  
Harry shrugged uncomfortably.   
  
"Look," Jonas said. "Few mates o' mine 'er meeting at Havermill's Diner t'night at nine… why don't you come, ay?"   
  
Harry blinked. "Well…"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it'll be a great time," Jonas said.   
  
Harry sighed. "I… I guess…"  
  
  
  
Jonas beamed. "Great! See ya at nine!" with that, he swaggered off in the other direction.   
  
Harry had to admit that Jonas may have been one of the strangest people he'd ever seen.   
  
And that was saying something.   
  
"Ready, Harry?"  
  
He turned to see Arabella wheeling the shopping cart toward him and he nodded to her.   
  
She smiled. "Good. Come help me pick out ice cream."   
  
He smirked and followed her to the frozen foods section. "Bella?"   
  
"Hrm?" she replied as they stopped in front of the freezer of ice cream.  
  
"You and…" Harry trailed off feeling a little sick all of the sudden.   
  
She turned to look at him curiously. "What is it, Harry?"   
  
"You and… you and S-Sirius…"   
  
Her eyes became saddened. "What about Sirius and I?"   
  
"Were you…?" He had problems forming the words.   
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh, Harry." She laughed a little. "Oh, no… I mean…" She sighed. "I… I loved Sirius, but not… not like that… he was a close friend."   
  
Harry sighed and stared at a carton of chocolate frog ice cream. "Oh…" He didn't know why he'd asked. He wasn't upset or relieved. He'd just wanted to know.   
  
She smiled widely. "I can tell you some of the strangest, most embarrassing…"   
  
He still stared at the ice cream, not showing any sign of reaction.   
  
She sighed and turned to stare at the ice cream as well. "What kind would you like?"   
  
-----  
  
As they walked down the street with the bags of groceries, it occurred to Harry that he'd yet to see Remus that day.   
  
"Bella, where's Remus?"   
  
She gave him a wink. "Out."   
  
Harry nodded. He was with the Order somewhere… out on a mission… headquarters…  
  
Number Twelve Grimaulde Place.  
  
The House of Black.   
  
Sirius had hated it there.   
  
Harry felt anger surge through him. He hated it there, too, come to think of it.  
  
As they reached the house, Bella fumbled for her wand while still carrying two full grocery bags. She finally got it out and uttered an "Alohamora," opening the door and walking in.   
  
He followed her and set his two grocery bags on the kitchen table.   
  
Bella glanced at Harry as she began to put things away. "What would you like for lunch?"   
  
"Nothing, thanks."   
  
She sighed. "That's too bad. You're eating."   
  
  
  
He glared at her. "No, I'm not."   
  
"I'll not allow you to starve-"  
  
"You'll not allow?" Harry shot. "Who do you think you are? My mother?"   
  
"Of course not," she said gently. "But I do know she wouldn't want you to-"   
  
"It doesn't matter what she wants," Harry said in a voice of stone. "She's dead." With that he ran up the stairs, and climbed the ladder to his room.   
  
  
  
Bella slumped down into a chair, looking quite shocked. "Bloody hell, Lily.. he's certainly developed your temper."   
  
-----  
  
He was expecting the knock on his door. "What?"   
  
"Is that a 'come in' or a 'go away'?"   
  
Harry sighed at Remus' voice. "Come in."   
  
Remus opened the door and climbed up. "Hi."   
  
Harry nodded, pretending to read a book at his desk.   
  
"A bit of a row with Bella, I hear?"   
  
"She started it."  
  
  
  
"Harry…"   
  
"I wasn't hungry."   
  
"You didn't eat much at dinner last night," Remus pointed out. "You didn't have breakfast this morning, or eat lunch… please attempt to eat something. She's worried about you."   
  
"Why does she care?!" Harry cried, rising to his feet. "I don't know her!"   
  
Remus sighed. "Because she cared about your parents… and Sirius… and she's your godmother."   
  
"So it's about responsibility!" Harry yelled.   
  
"I'm not yelling, Harry," Remus pointed out. "You shouldn't be either."   
  
He reddened a little and sat back down.   
  
"She loves you, Harry," Remus went on. "Yes, she feels responsible for you. But she came rushing home from halfway across the globe because of love… no guilt."   
  
  
  
Harry didn't want to hear this. He couldn't take it. Not now.   
  
He glanced at the clock. Eight-forty-eight pm. He got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out."   
  
Remus sighed. "Harry…"   
  
He pushed past the older and very nearly slid down the ladder and flew down the stairs to see Bella reading in the kitchen. HE glared and stormed out into the night. 


	5. People Are Strange

Chapter Five: People Are Strange  
  
He was doing a decent job of ignoring the stares as he made his way to Havermill's Diner. Harry could honestly say he was hating Godric's Hollow. He longed for the cold solitude of Little Whinging.   
  
The entire diner went silent as he ground his teeth and walked in, and paled as the inhabitants looked up at him, and didn't turn away.   
  
This succeeded in annoying the hell out of the Boy Who Lived.   
  
"Oh, shit," he muttered. He didn't care that Jonas was waving him over from the far right corner. He turned and stormed out, knocking into someone as he did. "Sorry," he muttered more out of habit than anything else.   
  
The girl he'd knocked into stopped to stare at him. "Hey, your-"   
  
"Yes!" Harry growled, whirling to face her. "I'm Harry fucking Potter! Go ahead and stare! Everyone else does!"   
  
  
  
She smiled at him. "Actually, Harry fucking Potter, I was going to tell you that your shoe is untied. But if you insist I stare…"   
  
He stared at her, completely dumbfounded, and then looked down at his shoe to see the laces were undone, and hanging limply. He looked back at her and she gave him a smile, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.   
  
He couldn't help it. He had to laugh.   
  
The girl smiled wider.   
  
"I'm…" he caught his breath a moment later. "I'm really sorry." He told her. "It's been… a really bad day."   
  
She nodded, and stuck out a hand to him. "Well, Harry fucking Potter, I'm Delia fucking Wellings. It's nice to meet you."   
  
He nodded and smiled, taking her hand. "Hi."   
  
"So, why were you in such a rush to leave?" Delia asked.   
  
Harry sighed. "Too many eyes, all staring at me."   
  
Delia shook her head. "This town is awful like that. They do that to everyone who's new. It must be even worse for you, seeing as you're top news these days."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"Come on," She snickered. "Let's find somewhere with less eyes."   
  
He nodded and followed her as she led the way to a small shop near the grocery store. She opened the door and he looked around at a bookstore that was nearly void of people, but most certainly not lacking in books. The walls were lined with volumes, and there were three extra tall ladders, none of them in use at that time of night. Much shorter, free-standing shelves covered the area of the shop, and at the front of the store was a check-out counter with a Muggle cash register and a book display that read "Employee Picks."   
  
  
  
Sitting at the front counter sat a lanky boy, who was reading one of the thickest books Harry had ever laid eyes on. He occasionally reached up to push a strange of long blond hair out of his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Carter!"   
  
The boy looked up at Delia through thin, square glasses. "Yes?"   
  
Delia smiled. "This is Harry."   
  
  
  
Carter's brown eyes looked over Harry and he smiled. "Hi, Harry. Good t'meet you."   
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"Carter's dad owns this place." Delia informed him. "Not many people spend huge amounts of time here. It's good if you're not big on crowds."   
  
Harry nodded and looked around the store and smirked. It reminded him of Hermione. If she came to visit he'd have to bring her. She'd be in heaven.   
  
---  
  
He arrived back at the house at nearly quarter to twelve to find Bella still reading at the kitchen table.   
  
He walked over and sat down across from her. She pretended not to notice.   
  
"Bella?"   
  
"Hrm?"   
  
  
  
"I…" he sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."   
  
She sighed and put her book down. "Where did you go tonight?"   
  
  
  
"The bookstore," he replied. "I was originally going to go to Havermill's, but… everyone was staring at me…"   
  
Bella nodded. "People were a bit shocked to learn you'd returned here, and Havermill's is mostly frequented by wizards."   
  
He nodded, and they sat in silence for a while.   
  
"Hey, Bella?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is there any left-over supper?"   
  
She smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is…"   
  
---  
  
After eating his late supper, he walked up the stairs and climbed to his room to be met by Hedwig, who was holding a letter. Harry smiled and took it, recognizing the handwriting on the front envelope as Ron's.   
  
Harry-   
  
Hermione and I will try and visit sometime soon.   
  
-Ron   
  
Harry's expression fell a little. He wished Ron could have written something longer. It had only been a few days since school had let out for holiday, but he missed his lanky red-headed best friend already.   
  
The knock on the door tore him from his thoughts and he turned around. "Come in."   
  
The hatch opened, and Remus climbed up. "I see you're back," he said. "Bella said you ate."   
  
Harry nodded. "I did."   
  
"Did you have a good time tonight?" Remus asked, putting his hands into his pockets.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Alright, I guess. The bookstore is nice."   
  
Remus smiled. "Yes, it is." He sighed. "Well, it's getting quite late, and so I think I'm going to turn in for the night."   
  
Harry nodded. "Alright… Remus?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask, and nothing came out at first. "Is… Is there any chance of Sirius…" He stopped as Remus' curious expression turned sad.   
  
"Good night, Harry."   
  
Harry looked down and nodded. "Good night."   
  
When Remus was gone, Harry got into bed without changing into his night clothes, flung the covers over him, and didn't come out until morning. 


	6. Not a Chapter just a rant

Not a chapter. Just a note.   
  
*Borrows Echo's Crankypants, for just a second.*  
  
If my readers don't stop telling me what I should write in my story, then I'm going to have to stop writing. I'm really glad that people read, but this is my story, and I'll write what I want to. This story isn't about Jonas. Yes, I'm planning on expanding on the new supporting cast I've created, but I don't need people telling me what to write. I wasn't planning on doing anything with Harry being a metamorohmagus. That's not what this story is about. Feedback is always welcome, but I don't like people telling me what should happen. It's not nice, and kind of annoying. If I drive readers away with this note, I'm sorry. But I can't deal with that kind of feedback.   
  
:Lipton Lee 


	7. Take a Picture

Chapter Six: Take a Picture   
  
He'd spent the entire day holed up in his room, and he didn't know why. He just didn't want to face anyone. Not Remus. Not Bella. Not anyone.   
  
Bella had knocked on his door a few times with meals, and requests for him to come out and join her, but he only politely took the food, and kindly declined her invitations. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't argued.   
  
She looked sad, and tired, and for the first time since he'd first laid eyes on her, Harry realized Arabella missed Sirius just as much- if not more- than he and Remus.   
  
He made it a point that day to eat everything she brought him, no matter what his appetite was.   
  
He tried to sleep that night, but the nightmares kept him wide awake. He tossed and turned for hours, until finally, at around midnight, he wandered quietly down to the living room.   
  
He hadn't expected Remus or Bella to be awake, but there they were, sitting on the couch, drinking tea, and talking quietly over an old photo album.   
  
Bella spotted him first and smiled warmly. "Come down, Harry. Sit with us."   
  
No inquiries of why he was awake. No overly concerned tones. No worried eyes. He supposed they didn't really have to ask. They were probably still awake for the same haunting reasons he was.   
  
He smiled and they made room for him to sit in-between them. Bella set the photo album on his lap and he looked down to see a number of teenaged girls laughing together, sitting on a table in what looked to be the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A blond, two redheads, and three brunettes.   
  
Bella smiled. "The Gryffindor sixth years of nineteen seventy-six." She pointed to the blond. "That's me… there's your mother, Harry… Zena Robins… Lara Foster…" She trailed off. "Sirius was mad about that one, he was… Edna Carrie… and… Rita Skeeter."   
  
  
  
"I didn't know you went to school with Rita Skeeter," Harry said, looking down.   
  
"That was back when she was almost tolerable," Remus muttered. He turned the page and broke into a smile.   
  
  
  
Three couples stared up at them, all in dress robes. A handsome, dark-haired boy, who was obviously Sirius, with Lara Foster on his arm, a couple Harry recognized as being his parents, and the third couple he realized were Remus and Bella.  
  
"Same year," Remus said. "The Yule Ball… James set off Filibusters in the Great Hall five minutes before it ended."   
  
  
  
A photo down depicted Bella and Sirius dancing stupidly together, both almost in tears from their laughter.   
  
Bella smiled fondly. "He loved to dance." A sad look played on her features as she looked down at the pictures. "He was such a prat sometimes… conceited… always picking fights…" she sighed and Harry saw a tear trickle down from her eye. "Azkaban killed him long before Bellatrix Lestrange did."   
  
  
  
Harry pursed his lips, determined not to let her words affect him. Not in front of she and Remus. He turned the page to find a picture of the four Marauders sitting together on the grounds of Hogwarts, much like they had been in Snape's pensieve.   
  
Bella wiped a stray tear away and smiled. "Last day of seventh year."   
  
Remus grinned. "That night we flooded the Slytherin dorms with water from the lake… the night before, we'd covered the entire Slytherin common room in grape jam."   
  
"The night before that you set sixty frogs loose in the girl's dorm in Gryffindor," Bella laughed.   
  
"They got us back," Remus told Harry, pointing to Bella. "They stuck bees in our trunks just before we boarded the train to go home."   
  
Harry smiled. "What happened just after Hogwarts?"   
  
Bella sighed and thought. "We all joined the Order together… the four boys, Lily, and I… your parents got married…"   
  
"I mean," Harry said. "What did you do for a living?"   
  
  
  
Remus smiled. "Well… Bella here became a healer at St. Mungo's."   
  
Harry turned to her, looking intrigued. "Really?"   
  
  
  
She blushed and nodded. "I was."   
  
"She was really good at it, too," Remus added.   
  
"Why'd you give it up?" Harry asked.   
  
"The Order needed me," Bella replied. "And after Voldemort fell, I had to help my gran in Little Winging… make sure you didn't know we were watching."   
  
Harry's brow furrowed. "Where were you the night the Dementors attacked Dudley and I?" he asked, slightly annoyed.   
  
Bella gave him an odd look. "Grimaulde Place… being debriefed by Arthur Weasley… then after Moody and company came to collect you I covered your tracks… and you handled those Dementors quite nicely on your own, the way I hear it."   
  
Harry sighed. He didn't know why he'd brought that up. He didn't want to think about it. "So… what did my parents do for a living?"   
  
Remus smiled. "We opened up an Auror stop."   
  
"An Auror stop?"   
  
"Lodgings for traveling Aurors," the older man explained. "We provided room, meals, medical services… which Bella so kindly provided when she could… and information we could provide them about whatever case they were working on… your mother and father and Sirius and I used to dig up whatever we could."   
  
"We used to hold order meetings in the basement," Bella chimed in. "With so many Aurors there, it was easy to swap information and leads on Death eaters." She leaned forward and flipped the page of the album to a very strange picture.   
  
Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody sat on a stool in a nice-looking building. On one of his knees sat Lily Potter and on the other sat James. Arabella and Remus stood behind them, Bella with her arms around Moody. Into the picture ran Sirius, who tried to sit on James and wound up on the floor instead. All six people laughed.   
  
"This was taken right before things got really bad," Arabella said. She smiled. "Mad-Eye fancied the five of us his children… he took your parents' deaths really hard."   
  
Remus nodded slowly. "After that he shut most of us out."   
  
Harry looked down at the photo album and turned the page. It was Moody again; he was wearing a big grin and holding two very small children in his arms. He squinted down at the picture.   
  
Arabella smiled. "The smaller baby, with the dark hair is you, Harry. And the redhead-"   
  
"Is Ron," Harry finished with wonder in his voice. He smiled a little bit. "Wicked."   
  
Remus grinned. "It's no wonder you two are so close."   
  
Harry couldn't stop looking at the picture. "Wow…" They had been so young. Babies. He couldn't even imagine himself being that young, yet there he was, smiling, what little hair he had, obviously messy, and no scar.   
  
No. Scar.   
  
He shook off the thought and looked to Remus. "Can I send a copy of this to Ron?"   
  
Remus smiled over Harry at Bella and shrugged. "I don't see why not. And I'm sure Molly would love to have a copy. You know how she gets with photographs."   
  
Bella chuckled and flipped the page to a picture of herself… well, a younger version of herself, trying to hide from the camera.   
  
Harry laughed. "What's this?"   
  
"Your father with the camera," Remus replied.  
  
"That one, too?" Harry asked with a chuckle, pointing to one of an up-close nose.   
  
Bella nodded. "That one, too."   
  
Remus turned the page, and quickly shut the album.  
  
Harry blinked. "What?"   
  
Remus turned a bright shade of red. "N-nothing."   
  
"Let me see," Harry said, making a grab for the book.   
  
"No. No. No boy should ever see his parents in a picture like that."   
  
  
  
Bella couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.   
  
Harry blinked, and turned red as well. "I… oh… Ah… I…"   
  
"Yes, exactly," Remus said.   
  
Bella looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my. It's already two in the morning. I believe it's time to get some sleep."   
  
Remus nodded and yawned. "We'll make a copy of that picture for Ron in the morning, Harry."   
  
"Alright," Harry replied, getting to his feet. "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight," both Remus and Bella said.   
  
Harry gave the couple one last look, before heading up the stairs to his ladder, and finally to his room. He hadn't felt so calm in ages. He got back into bed, and pulled the covers up, his last thought before falling asleep was that he never wanted to see the back of that photo album. 


End file.
